


Mine and only mine

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Jealous Harry, M/M, They are soul mates, death is like a cool dad Harry never had, good ol Harry goes back, idk why i am writing yet another story that i wont update, kinda cute, kinda lame, mini death eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: He could feel the stares from younger kids at him but all he could do was ignore whispers around him.What was he doing suddenly joining in fifth year?Who was he?How did he come to Hogwarts?Harry sighs remembering how exactly he came to Hogwarts way back in the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am i writing something that i probably wont finish? Who the fuck knows.  
> I wrote it out of nowhere but i hope everyone who read this like it!

Harry sighs for the umpteenth time as he is herded in the great hall with very young looking Albus Dumbledore in front of the crowd. He could feel the stares from younger kids at him but all he could do was ignore whispers around him.

What was he doing suddenly joining in fifth year?

Who was he?

How did he come to Hogwarts?

Harry sighs remembering how exactly he came to Hogwarts way back in the time.

* * *

 

Harry had opened his eyes and looked at the clear blue sky. He wonders what he was doing awake. He had died, he thought finally after his death he would never have to open his eyes and could finally swim in the black eternity. He groans when he hears footsteps.

"I swear to god if it's Dumbledore-"

"Don't worry master I am not." A stranger's voice comes.  

Harry jolts up and looks at the strange man in front of him. Not a man really a figure of a shadow of sorts.

"Death?" He whispers.

The entity nods. He stares straight into Harry's eyes and chuckles. "Most people would be begging for mercy by now, master. But then again, you have always been a strange one."

Harry waves his hand. "I have nothing to live for anymore. I had a wife who betrayed me, children who pitied me and the wizarding world that has already burned down to the ground." He says shrugging. "You call me master." He peers at him.

"Of course. You gathered all the deathly hallows and became my master, however, please don't assume you can order me. I am death, those pesky brothers tricked me but I refuse to be on someone's whim. However, I can give you endless knowledge of things and powers many great men have wished to have." Death says calmly.

Harry nods. Of course, he hadn't even thought of doing such a stupid thing as ordering Death around.

Seeing the younger unfazed and not grasping the opportunity to have infinite power and knowledge, he decides to throw in something that would pique his attention for sure.

"I could, of course, show you all the things you have missed. Your parents, their death, betrayals you never found out about and more."

Harry squints his eyes at death. "Don't lure me in with something I already know, I found out about Ginn-"

"It wasn't just Ginerva Weasley, master."

"Please." Harry sighs. "Just Harry is fine. Who else?"

"Do you wish to take on my offer then?"

Harry squeezes his nose bridge. He just wanted a calm afterlife, where he goes into the void of nothing with just his magic swarming him, just like he imagined where Voldemort is.

"You look burdened with the fact that you get knowledge and power." Death observes. He lets out a throaty laugh. "How very strange, ma-Harry."

Harry shrugs, it was really nothing to be hung up on. "Alright, death. Bring it on."

Death smiles at the young boy and sweeps in front of him in a quick motion and he touched that beautiful scar he held. With that Harry fell backward and got what he wanted, his body plunged into the void as he struggled to breathe. How strange. He had been so peaceful in his dreams and yet now- his brain hums with magic, it feels overwhelming but it was somewhat a welcoming feeling. He could feel something in his blood a warm rush.

When Harry opens his eyes he gasps at the heady feeling and sits up after realizing he was lying down.

"Welcome back, Harry." Hums Death.

Harry groans into his hand softly and leans on the bed. "Back? How long was I out?"

"Almost a century." He says with a monotone. Looking at his master's stricken face he laughs. "Don't worry you were only gone for 5 or 6 months."

Harry sighs in relief before realizing 5 or 6 months was also too long to be gone. "Wait-"

"See now, better than being gone for 100 years." Death counters.

Harry nods. "A warning would have been nice." He twists his body to get rid of the kinks that he didn't have. "I don't feel a change."

"Yes, but could you show me how to make a runic circle to destroy everything here to 100km on command?"

Harry nods and with a swift motion of hand a circle forms in front of him. He looks at Death with wide eyes. "Wow."

Death nods and disperses the circle before his master decides to accidentally trigger it. Not much of a big deal but it was still an annoyance. "Now as I mentioned before, let me show you what you missed." He says.

Death showed him everything, about how the prophecy was fake, how he was played like a puppet by Dumbledore for his great journey to the greater good, how utterly fake his friends were and how their intention was filthy to the boot, seeing Ginny again in the vision made him shudder with rage, he was utterly devastated by how much of a different he would have been without any of the compulsion charms and staged appearance of people.

Harry swallows as he looks at death who didn’t show anything on his face. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes." Death says and his bony fingers touch Harry's chest and yellow threads of magic surround him.

The effect is so sudden that it takes Harry by surprise, pain so deep, it was as if someone reached down his throat and ripped his heart out and left him with a gaping chest. He screams, the world around him melting off as his magic lashes out, it was almost as if his magic was causing apocalypse. Harry was crying as he scratches at his chest, an emptiness that didn’t stop, it made him want to die again.

Death immediately engulfs Harry in his shadow of abyss which effectively calms him down as his magic stops wreaking havoc but he was heaving as heavy sobs made its way out of his throat. After few minutes of crying, he looks at Death with confusion. "Wh-what is this?" he says, voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

"In magical world, at the starting point, Fate and Magic or Gaia herself decided that every wizard needed someone other to lean on, so they started to make soul mates, no one knows of it but magic automatically brings them together. However Dumbledore obstructed your natural course by a ritual."

"What?! Why? Why? He had no reasons to do that!" Harry growls.

"I think it was because your soul mate is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry stares at death his eyes wide with shock. "Wh-what? I- I killed- oh god. I killed him." He blubber. His chest was hurting even more now, a flitting memory of his wand colliding with Voldemort makes him whimper a sob. “No. No. I-”

“It’s alright, Harry. You didn’t know. Your soulmate was no longer even yours, he had split his soul so many times that he didn’t hold any compassion for a living being.”

“But he was-he was still-” He falls on his knees, extremely disheartened. "This is all that bastard's fault." He scowls.

Death nods"If you wish to go back…"

Harry looks up eyes wide. "I can?"

"You can do what you like, Harry. You have faced enough hardship and deserve this reward. I will ask fate for a favor, I am sure she will agree."

Harry nods. "Tom…he was..he suffered a lot. If I cannot stop him from…from being that thing again. What will I do?"

Death shakes his head. "I am sure you won't, Harry. If you do then I will help you drag him back from after life." He says smirking.

Harry huffs a laugh. "Then…send me to Hogwarts, when Tom Marvolo Riddle was in his 5th year, 1943, where he had yet to make any horcrux."

* * *

 

Convincing Fate was harder than he had thought. It took more than 100 years and Harry spent that time studying more and evolving his magic and helping Death in his paperwork side by side. He also looked more into Vol-Tom Riddle's case, how they were so strangely the same, how he had faced horrors in the orphanage and how Dumbledore had used that against him. It made him miss the man he had never been with, even more. It was so strange, the hollow feeling in his chest when he thought of Tom. So of course he had been ecstatic when fate gave them her blessing although with a stern look.

He was standing at the back of the line, noticing few of them had already turned their heads to stare at him. After his magical growth, his body too had matured significantly his hair was no longer a Potter hair mess but elegant and long, although he did have to make Death glamour his height to look smaller, his emerald eyes had bit of a golden tint to it, his body was still lithe and lean much to his dismay, but as vain as it sounded; he was perfectly aware of his beauty. The sorting song had stopped and Dumbledore had finished his speech about the sorting and had started calling the first years.

His back ground was simple, he was an orphan who had been home-schooled by one of his uncles in muggle world of Germany but because of the after effect of war, they had been greatly affected so Harry had to return to magical world. Although he did wonder what his last name was.

"We have a new student in our midst." Dumbledore starts as if complying with his thoughts. "He will be joining in the fifth year students." He looks at the parchment as if in shock but gathers himself together, "Hadrian P-peverell."

Harry almost wanted to go back to underworld realm and uppercut Death.

He hears a rumble of laugh in his mind which disappears before he can even scolds him. The whole hall suddenly start whispering. Peverell were long known to be gone, only few indirect relations here and there but no one had come forward with name Peverell. He sits on the stool and lets Dumbledore put the ratty hat on his head.

"Oh my." The hat's voice rumbles in his mind. "Well how do you do Lord of the death?"

"Don’t let him hear what you said, he might just throw you in the realm." Harry says not at all bothered by his revealed identity.

Hat chuckles. "Seems like you have been here before Lord Peverell."

Harry nods. "Let's not waste time. Tell me where you plan on sending me."

"Not going to beg like you did before?"

Harry snorts. "I would like to respect your choice for once."

"Well you certainly are fit for every house, immense knowledge in your hand yet you still read anything new given to you, brave enough to be a knight, loyal to Death and power so much power that will be favored by certain someone." The old hat says, "Well then, it better be-" he takes a deep breath. "SLYTHERIN!"

The slytherin house bursts with clap in acceptance of a Peverell blood and Harry doesn’t miss the way Dumbledore's face had tightened contrary to his previous jovial one. His eyes lands on Tom who didn’t look excited like his other friends. He sits down beside who looked painfully familiar feigning nonchalance at his gasp.

"Hello." The boy says.

Harry smiles at him and nods. "Hello."

"I am Orion Black." Orion says excitedly grinning. Few other students beside Harry looked ready to kill him maybe because he spoke without Tom's permission or maybe because he was the first one to talk with the new stranger.

Harry's heart almost skipped a bit, Sirius's father, Orion Black, no wonder he looked familiar.

"I am Hadrian Peverell. You can call me Harry."

 And one by one everyone in the circle started introducing themselves in a quiet reserved way, all except Tom who was busy reading his book. Harry decides to bite after an internal sigh. He mingles with everyone else, Walburga was surprisingly a very nice conversationalist, Hadrian thinks its because she wasn't screaming. At the end he turns to Tom who still looks uninterested. 

 "And you are…?"

Tom doesn’t pay him any attention making Harry grit his jaw in annoyance. "You know it is rude not to introduce yourself." Harry says, his head tilted. Orion grabs his robes to warn him but Tom turns to him and squints at him.

Tom who looked quite pleased at having the new boy speak to him, himself, gives him a haughty smirk. "Tom Gaunt, apologies, I didn’t quite hear you."

Harry scoffs at his audacity. "Hadrian Peverell." He replied equally haughty. "I suppose you are their lord?"

It makes everyone around them nearly choke. Harry was all in with the sneaking in his life idea but he preferred it this way, a head on attack to make Tom _his_.

Tom's eyes narrows at Harry. "I am afraid you are mistaken, Peverell." He snips, looking back at his book.

"I don’t think I am, Gaunt. Don’t take me for a fool, I know a leader when I see one." He says smirking. "It is also simple observation of course. They only started eating when you lifted your fork and they all looked at you unsure when Orion talked to me." He says calmly loving the way Tom's eyebrows was raised impressed. "Also I am sure you wouldn’t want to miss out a chance on luring a Peverell in."

Tom smirks back at him, his blue eyes icy enough to make heaven shake but yet Harry looks forward, he had faced wrath of Voldemort, he can face Tom's wrath just fine. Liking the daring new boy he gives Avery who was right beside him a cold look, "Move." He orders.

Avery quickly scrambles to move as far away as he can, not wanting to face Tom's wrath. Tom gives Harry a pointed look as if saying 'Well hurry up'. Harry gets up and Tom was all too smug that he would get to have another powerful heir by his side. It was natural that Hadrian would be all too willing to side with him, all these pure blood snobs were like that, needing someone powerful to guide them and say pretty words.

But his blue eyes widens when Harry pats his shoulder softly.

"You are entirely delusional if you think I will kneel for you like your loyal dogs on the first day I met you, Tom." Harry says, voice soft and captivating. "I will have you know, the day I become one of your goons is the day fucking pigs will start flying. Although I am not completely against us being friends." He says, laughing at Tom's offended face. He walks past Tom and out of the great hall, nearly smiling at the outburst of whispers and gasps that fills the Slytherin table.

Tom was beyond angry, after he had proved himself in the Slytherin house, nobody had ever dared to even look up in his eyes, nobody had ever denied him of anything, not even those who weren’t in Slytherin, yet the Hadrian Peverell had dared to deny sitting beside him. Him! Tom Marvolo Gaunt. His inside roared with anger but something in him made his stomach flip, it was excitement, excitement of having someone challenge him for the first time in many years. There was one thing that was revolving in his head, one sentence that his insides whispered vehemently, "I will make him mine." it was the starting of obsession.

* * *

 

The lack of silent treatment Harry had expected, surprised him a bit. He was greeted excitedly by Orion, so he unashamedly took a slight peek into his mind to see Tom had declared him as his, and no one was to act hostile. The growl claiming him as his made his whole body shiver in excitement. Harry too speaks and greets back anyone who greets him. He of course notices Dumbledore's all too curious twinkling blue eyes, it irks him but he supposed it was weird to have a new boy being accepted in such a close knit group. He sits right in front of Tom, who doesn’t look up from his newspaper. Harry fills his plate with egg, sausage, bread and gently request the house elfs for black coffee.

Avery who hears him scoffs loudly. "Why be polite to a ruddy house elf!?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Because they are living beings too, Avery."

"They are servants, they were born to serve us, and treating creatures lower than us with politeness serves no purpose."

"And I suppose it would be all to fair if Tom here starts treating you like a dog?" He asks, voice cold. It makes Avery freeze and Tom look up. "House elf or any other fucking creature in this world has magic in their core and they deserve to be treated with as much respect as wizards receive. You need not say thank you or please, but at least respect that they are doing things for us." He growls in anger.

And before Avery can even retort, Tom gives him a look which makes him slump.

Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself down, such childish row but Avery deserved it. "Good morning Tom."

Tom looks up as if surprised Harry wanted to talk with him but quickly schools his passive look back and nods.

Harry wants to huff at Tom's behavior but he leaves it. "Could you tell me our schedule?" He says turning to Orion who brightens and hands him list of things he might need and schedule.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the month rumors quickly spread that Hadrian Peverell was a natural prodigy just like Tom, because of his excellent spell work in every class. He was making few friends in the Slytherin, admittedly all Tom's spies but he could see they were enamored by him.  Younger girls seemed to fawn just at the sight of Harry, it made Harry slightly uncomfortable as they were all so much younger than him. Tom acted like he didn’t give a fuck but he often caught him red handed looking at him. He felt that if wanted Tom to be his then all he had to do was charge forward, because there was no way Tom's pride would allow him to pursue another boy as good as him. So when Slughorn finally told the class to pair up, he jumped his chance to be beside Tom. Tom snorts inelegantly.

"Eager, Peverell?" he mocks.

Harry rolls his eyes. "No, I just don’t want to be paired up with incompetent fools." He says loud enough for the gryffindors to hear.

Tom nods. "Well then make yourself useful by bringing the ingredients." He says hiding his smile by glaring at his book.

Harry couldn’t help but think how cute Tom was.


	2. Chapter 2

That was how their tentative friendship had started. From that day on Tom and Hadrian were stuck to each other's hip. They would always snap at each other over petty things and yet laugh over it. Together they were almost unstoppable with the points scored, even with Dumbledore consistently cutting their points, the green vial was full. Tom admired Harry for his audacity, knowledge and power, while Hadrian had already started to love the mini dark lord, his soulmate. Their meetings in the common room always left Harry hard as despite having faced Death's intoxicating magic, Tom's magic still managed to rile him up. Rest of the inner circle too gradually starting excepting the fact that maybe Harry would be their second leader, a vicious torture on some faceless 7th year who dared to cast spell on his back was enough to get that.

And of course there was Abraxas Malfoy, Tom's favorite as everybody called him. It irked Harry to no level that no matter how close he was with Tom and no matter how much they flirted with each other, Abraxas was still called the favorite one.

Orion quickly caught Harry's annoyance over the older student after one time he had seen Abraxas and Tom in library together.

"But why don’t you like him? You haven’t really talked with him yet." Orion had asked, curiously

Harry shook his head knowing Tom will read Orion's mind, so he hadn’t said anything to avoid giving tom some sort of satisfaction. "I don’t really hate him."

Orion had just shrugged and went back to do what he was doing. 

* * *

 

 

Harry shortly starts realizing that Tom is spending time with Abraxas a lot, by a lot he means _a lot_. Of course he doesn’t act like a bint and cling on to Tom, he just lets him be. Because at the end of the day Tom somehow always came back to him to ask for opinions. They spent time together in the room of requirement reading or arguing about magical tradition during their day off. He also knew that Tom secretly had an obsession to make him his. So he didn't really fear Abraxas would be a problem and forgot completely about their building relation. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry was sitting on the great hall table on the right hand of Tom, eating silently when someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks up to see platinum blond haired boy who looked a bit impatient.

"Yes?" Harry asks coolly.

"Do you mind shifting?" Abraxas asks, a bit rudely if you ask Harry.

Harry squints his eyes in annoyance. "Why? I am eating. Whatever it is that you want to tal-"

"Harry." Tom interjects him, his face is calm but his eyes look bored. "Move." He says in the same tone he had said to Avery when Harry had first been there.

Jealously rears its ugly head in Harry's heart. He can hear whispers around the table, some looking at Tom with shock and some at Harry with pity. He could practically feel Abraxas's smugness radiating. He grips his cutlery tightly in sheer anger, goblets on the table starts shaking under Harry's magic. Tom's pupils are blown wide at the gravity of Harry's magic in pleasure, yet he looks equally shocked. Harry eyes are blazing green in fury but he stands up elegantly and gives Abraxas a calm and collected look yet it makes him shudder. 

Not saying anything to anyone, Harry gets out of the great hall, power practically dripping from his body. 

* * *

 

He goes to the room of requirement that conveniently had a practice room with dummies sensing his anger. He snarls viciously and destroys it before he can even blink,after he spends nearly ten minutes doing it he finally calms down but he is heaving heavily. 

"Harry." Death appears in front of him, in one of his forms, this time he was a very beautiful man with facial structure similar to Snape.

Harry sighs heavily and lays on the couch. "Aren't you triggering any wards?"

Death hums and sits next to Harry taking his head and laying him on his lap. "I wonder."

Harry huffs out a soft laugh. "Riddle is such a fucking bitch." Harry growls.

"I agree." Death replies. "However he is your soulmate." He says. "And you have to make sure he doesn’t change to how he was in your dimension."

"Just because he is my soulmate doesn’t mean I should face that sort of humiliation and go back to him as if I am a dog. To hell with it. Did you see Abraxas? Wanker was practically frothing with glee."

Death sighs. "I didn’t say you should go running back to him Harry. Of course you need to take revenge, make sure the great Tom Gaunt Riddle crawls to you and apologize.' He says viciously.

Harry grins up at him and nods. "Thank you for coming."

"You need not mention." He says before disappearing into thin air.

Harry sighs he was still angry. Why was Tom suddenly acting like this? Did he feel Abraxas on his side will prove to be more fruitful so he discarded him? Harry frowns. Hadrian Peverell was no way in hell being the one who is discarded. He knew Tom liked him, the boy was obvious, but this behavior was unforgivable. If Tom Gaunt thought he would come crawling back not mind what he did then he was gravely mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyyyy hope you like it! <3
> 
> Alsoo next chapter would be few para of Tom's POV


	3. Chapter 3

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle or Tom Gaunt as the boy preferred, was fairly shocked at the name Peverell so had decided to look up at the stool. And was he surprised. The boy, Hadrian Peverell was definition of beauty, his pitch black lock, emerald eyes and plump lips was really enthralling. He could hear the onslaught of whispers in the Slytherin table among Walburga and her cousins and even some boys mentioning Hadrian's beauty. Of course Tom wasn’t the one to be gawking at someone so he just ignores the boy.

He notices even his voice and the way he held himself was elegant yet the way he spoke, he spoke like he had world on his feet. Although Hadrian Potter's arrogance and defiance towards his reign annoyed Tom at first, he slowly started seeing the charm in it. It was refreshing to find someone who could actually stand for themselves and could argue with proper valid points. His obsession of making Harry bow quickly changed to an unfamiliar feeling.

He quickly realized that during their meetings or their study hours in the ROR, his eyes lingered on Hadrian's lips longer than necessary, he was flirting back at Hadrian not because he had to or because he needed something for him purely because he wanted to see the way blush bloomed on his cheeks. It was strange and scary feeling for him.

They were slowly and steadily being closer and closer with each other after every day. They had nicknames for each other for god's sake! But he did love it when Harry called him Marvolo. His feelings accelerated when Harry showed his real face in the common room, the way he wandlessly casted a dark spell and made the 7th year beg for mercy, with a calm façade, that was enough for Tom. Innocent wandering of eyes to his plump lips turned to wet dreams of him ravishing Harry.

So Tom being Tom, panicked. All this years, he had never depended or liked anyone, he had always been nice and neutral with everybody just because he wanted to exploit them. However what he felt for Hadrian was far from that. It was something else, it was something deep and Tom couldn’t help but keep falling in that hole. His imagination was running wild, he kept thinking of the ways Hadrian would be able to hurt him if he kept being dependent on him. Hadrian Peverell was no one but a powerful boy who enthralled him, is what he thought in order to stop himself from acting on his feelings.

So a nice distraction was Abraxas Malfoy, 6th year Malfoy heir who had been trying to get his attention since the day Orion introduced them. Malfoys were influential family so instead of Hadrian, Tom decides Malfoy would be more suitable companion. Of course he regretted it, his conversation with Abraxas was nowhere near interesting as with Hadrian, nor was he as beautiful as him. He suppresses his feeling of guilt when Harry comes in the library with his books in hope of reading together but finds him with Lucius instead. He didn’t need Hadrian Peverell, his sudden presence in Tom's life was nothing but a nuisance, and he deluded himself into thinking that.

* * *

 

A single word 'Move' made his heart shrink with guilt, the sheer anger and betrayal on Harry's face made him immediately regret it, made him want to grab Harry and beg for forgiveness but he keeps his poker face on. Hadrian's magic didn’t disappoint him, he was shocked yet pleased to get such a reaction from him as he never reacted. However when Harry left the hall he felt the impending guilt eating him up but he squashes it and starts conversing with Malfoy.

* * *

* * *

 

Hadrian held his head high the next day he came to the great hall for breakfast. As much as he liked Tom and admired his intelligence and knowledge, the humiliation he had felt the other day had truly made him angry. He sits down in front of Tom's seat, the seat which is always empty because no one was in the eye level with Tom, however Hadrian was and he would prove it if he is asked to. Walburga looks at him with unhidden glee and pride. While, Orion hurries next to him and pulls on his robes.

"Hadrian!" he fiercely whispers.

Harry looks at Orion and raises his eyebrow in defiance. Orion sighs in defeat because that was the face of stubbornness and there was no way he could retaliate. Tom walks in, Abraxas behind him not beside him, Harry notices gleefully. At least the bastard knew his place. He crosses his legs elegantly and takes menial bites from his plate completely disregarding Tom's presence. Tom, however, stops in front of his seat and looks at Hadrian who was sitting across it. It irks him the boy's daring character but he didn’t need Hadrian anymore so he sits down and ignores Harry. Much to Abraxas's happiness, who talks to Tom in small tone as if, they were secret lover. It makes Harry wanted to strangle the blond boy but he keeps his calm and eats, reading his paper.

* * *

 

Slytherins were quick to notice the power play going in between Harry and Tom yet no one really choose a side or slandered another one, knowing deep in heart that those two would get together one day and torment them for that.

Harry blatantly ignores Tom, not even looking at him when they pass through the hallway or are in the same bench in the library, or even when they are brewing together in potions class. He spoke only in one word like they were complete strangers, it pleased Harry at the displeasure he could sense from Tom but he deserved it.

* * *

 

Tom hadn’t expected Hadrian to treat him that way. Surely he made a wrong choice treating Hadrian in a humiliating way however, he had thought Harry would come back to him with one of his cute grin and tease him for it after one or two day. He hadn’t predicted Harry would treat him like an absolute stranger. He ignored the tightness in his heart when Harry avoided to look at him as if he was disgusted by the mere sight of him. He ignored the drop in his stomach when Harry acted like his fingers burned when they accidentally touched his, when they had shyly held hands for hours in library. But, he knew he brought it on himself yet it still stung.

 

* * *

 

Harry was so tired of playing this game, it had been going on for more than a week. He knew Tom wanted to talk to him but the boy was just so stubborn. Orion's company did make it easier for him to ignore Tom but he felt bad for the poor boy because Tom took his rage out on him.

What wasn’t in Harry's plan of ignoring Tom and punishing him was being stuck in a classroom together. He was pretty sure it was either Walburga, Avery or Orion's work as they were all sick of Harry's secret moping and Tom's bad mood. He hears Tom cast something at the door's ward and curse in annoyance when it doesn’t even buzz. Harry rolls his eyes and sits on the table taking his notes out to review it.

Tom watches Harry ignore him again and the faint bugging in heart triumphs his sound decision making ability. 

"Are you just going to ignore me for god knows how long we will be trapped here?" Tom asks sharply, glaring at Hadrian.

Harry doesn’t even give a hint that he is listening as he passively turns the page of his journal.

"Hadrain." Tom speaks again only to be ignored. "I really don’t think I did something that horrible to you, for you to be acting this way. It's been weeks Hadrian, you cannot simply ignore me forever."

Hadrian looks up with a look that says 'I can and I will'.

"I don't-"

"You never think you are at fault Tom." Hadrian cuts him off, standing up. Tom didn’t even know why he was so angry, the audacity!

"What did I do then? Tell me." Tom says, his lips pressed in displeasure.

"What did you do, Tom?" Hadrian repeats, his tone a bit high pitched. "You discarded me as if I am no body that’s what you did. For a fucking Malfoy at that!" Harry growls standing up in anger.

"I didn’t discard-"

"Don’t lie Tom, that isn’t you. You did discard me. You thought I am no longer of use, if you had a Malfoy by your side. You choose Malfoy over me, and I had thought you were better than that."

Tom squeezes his fist tightly at the disappointed tone in Harry's voice.

"I wasn’t really thinking of it as much, when I saw you with Abraxas, doing things you used to do with me. I have been telling you since the day we met I am not like your other goons, you cannot fucking boss me arpund like them because i would never bow to Tom. So before you decide to talk to me like you did on that day on great hall think fucking twice. It hurt what you did to me Tom. It hurt because I hadn’t expected, no matter how much of a heartless bastard you are I thought we-" Harry inhales. "We were friends. .

Tom frowns. "We are friends Hadrian, I never said we weren’t. I understand that I hurt your pride when I talked like that and rest assured I do think of you as my equal. But I just don’t understand why it hurt so much when I went to Abraxas. Tell me, if we are just friends why were angry at me making new followers? That isn’t normal." He asks, deliberately wanting to hear Harry say. Why was it that Harry looked like he was about to cry or curse him?

Harry glares at Tom. "Why you ask? Because I thought we-" He stops himself, there was no way Tom would be able to accept his feelings. He would just scoff at him or avoid him. It was way too soon. "You know what forget it. You don’t even understand what you did wrong then I cannot help you." Harry says standing up to try to get out of the room.

Tom follows him to the door and catches his wrist. "Drian." He says softly.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and turns around. "Just because you suddenly come back and decide you want me again doesn’t mean I will come back, Tom. And don’t fucking call me that."

"Tell me. Complete what you were about to say." Tom says disregarding anything Harry was saying.

"I-" He bites his lips in annoyance.

Tom gently takes Harry's lips and pulls it back from his teeth startling Harry.

"You thought we-?"

"You know what I thought. If you are doing this because you want to make fun of me, I will not hesitate to hex you!" Harry growls pushing Tom, his emerald eyes shining with defiance as he looks straight at Tom's ocean. 

Tom shakes his head and pulls Harry closer, "I want to hear it bec-"

The door suddenly opens interrupting Tom and distracting him. Harry slips away from Tom's grasp and runs away, his cheeks on fire.

What. The. Fuck.

Did Riddle seriously ignore him because he was scared of his own feelings?

Harry thinks in shock. He had unintentionally peeked into Tom's mind when he was talking.

"Drian!" Tom yells after him.

Harry walks faster and quickly notices they were gaining audience he tries to hurry to common room but Tom grabs his wrist again.

"Drian."

"I said don’t call me that." Harry mutters turning around.

"Please Drian." Tom squeezes his fingers and he could sense him being desperate.

"Fine. I thought we were more than friends, I thought you and I had something special going on." Harry blurts out, Tom's blue eyes widen as if shocked. "It's not like you don’t know or you haven’t felt anything and if you fucking lie to me I will murder you! Don-"

His words are muffled by a pair of lips on his own.

Fuck.

Tom Gaunt was kissing him.

Tom Gaunt was kissing Hadrian fucking Peverell on the middle of the fucking hallway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its mooving soooooo fast 😂😂 because slow burn is a genre for masochists. ♡   
> LOL.   
> Hope you like it!   
> Ta'


	4. Chapter 4

 

Albus Dumbledore was walking towards his classroom when he hears conversation going on in the empty classroom besides his own. He was ready to reprimand who it was arguing when they should be in class but he notices the wards around the room and sighs. Probably a prank.

However he freezes when he hears Tom Riddle's voice, oh how he despised that boy. He was pure evil he knew it from the day he first saw him in that orphanage.

"Tell me. Complete what you were about to say."

Dumbledore hears him say, he was curious as to who it was with Tom.

"You know what I thought. If you are doing this because you want to make fun of me, I will hex you!"

His eyebrows are up to the roof of his forehead. It was Hadrian Peverell. An unexpected addition to slytherin house, the boy was absolutely brilliant however he sensed he was a bit dark too. Considering how close he had been to Tom, he knew Hadrian was a bad news. It sounded like they were having a fight. He didn’t want Tom to hurt the poor boy. Tom was probably just stringing him around.

"I want to hear it bec-"

Dumbledore moves aside to see Hadrian running past him without realizing he was there. While he hears Tom hiss in that cursed language before he runs behind Hadrian.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry pulls back after a long kiss with a gasp and looks up with wide eyes. "Marvolo." His voice is shaky.

"Drian. I know I upset you. However I am very delighted you thought of our relation in the way I had thought. I wasn’t…sure at first." Tom says, looking deep into Harry's eyes. He raises Hadrian's fingers and presses a soft kiss. "Forgive me?"

"An awesome kiss doesn’t mean I will forgive you." Harry says, smiling dopily at Tom.

Tom chuckles. "I promise to do whatever you want me to do." He says leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry sighs happily. It was so strange. He had truly thought Tom wasn’t interested in him.

"Come. Let's go." Tom says taking Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Harry was in a dilemma, he himself was fine with publicly announcing their relationship, not that the steamy kiss wasn’t enough. However Tom, _Tom_ who thought of every move he made because he didn’t want people to judge him Tom, that Tom couldn't possibly want to be seen in public as gay boy. 

As they flitted through the corridor and then to a more secluded place, Harry grips Tom's hand tightly, halting them.

"What is it, Harry?" Tom asks.

"Um- Are you sure that we should-" he gestures to their linked hands. "Do this?"

Tom frowns. "Do you not want to?"

Harry shakes his head. "No it's not that. I ju-"

"You don’t want to be seen with me?" Tom cuts in, voice sharp and a tint of hurt in it. He tries to snatch his hand from Harry.

Harry frantically grips on Tom's hand and shakes his head. "No! No Marv. I just- I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me in front of everybody."

Tom raises his eyebrows. "After I just kissed you on the hallway?"

Harry flushes red in embarrassment. Tom nearly has a heart attack because it had really been so long since he had seen Harry flushed and shy. He was so cute.

"Oh love." Tom coos softly and leans down to press a sweet kiss on his cheeks and then in his jaw. "If you agree to be mine, of course I will flaunt you to the world."

Harry smiles at the statement. "You did that to others so I thought…" he trails off.

"Hadrian." Tom firmly grabs Harry's arm, sounding stern. "You have never, and I repeat, never been like others to me. Don’t lump yourself with the likes of them." He says.

Harry grins brightly at the declaration and nods. "Of course. I apologize." He says before leaning up to press a kiss on Tom's lips who smiles in return.

* * *

 

The next day, Abraxas was beside Tom like he had been before and Harry in front of Tom. He was completely oblivious to the rumors and gossips, he was quick to throw Harry a smirk when he sat beside Tom. So when Tom added Harry's favorite scones on his plate and pressed a soft kiss on his hand with a whispered 'Goodmorning', shocked would be understatement. Some other students wishing for the rumor to be fake because they didn’t want the hottest boys of the school to be dating each other where quick to groan at the display. However Harry was more than happy, an ugly part in the back of his head said that it might be because Tom is interested in the Peverell line, but he is quick to blow the thought away. He smiles pleasantly at Tom who smiles back.

* * *

 

Harry concluded his love life was going just fine. His soul mate was with him and always protected him even when he didn’t really need it. By the end of that month it was pretty clear in the slytherin house that flirting with Hadrian meant crucio. Hadrian was quite happy with the outcome as Abraxas had finally stopped looking at him with smug eyes.

However in midst of romance and happiness, Harry completely forgets that the end of their fifth year was near and Tom Riddle was slowly but surely venturing more and more into the dark arts book in the Slytherin chamber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUNNNN   
> ik slow and really small upload.   
> Howeverrr it was my brother's wedding and i had so much assignment to do so i completely forgot to write anything. Hop e you like it anyway! <333


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes up with an arm around his waist which makes him smile sleepily. He turns around and snuggles deep into Tom's chest.

"Good morning." Tom whispers.

Harry hums softly. "Good morning to you too."

He distinctly hears a small 'ugh' sound from Orion which makes him giggle. "Let's wake up?"

Tom sighs squeezing Harry's lithe body softly before sitting up. "Yeah."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Now, Tom Riddle in all honesty believed if his mother hadn’t died he wouldn’t have had to suffer through that god forbidden orphanage. He had been disappointed when he found his Slytherin heritage, it was appalling that despite being a witch his mother couldn’t save herself.  Therefore his obsession for immortality only kept on growing. He believed he could be the most powerful wizard and shape Britain's wizarding world only if he was immortal. When Harry came along his obsession was greater than ever because he had something or rather someone to live for. He would search for a way to make sure both of them would be immortal and out of death's clutch.

A book in parseltongue- 'Hocrux and the magic involve' was what made him believe such a spell was there and would in fact work. He was reading the book lounging in the common room because no one knew how to read parseltongue aside from him. Harry saunters in after his daily broom ride and smiles at him brightly. He watches Harry's eyes dart to the book he is holding and notices it immediately freeze. Harry's skin was pale and he was looked almost angry. Tom tilts his head and smiles at Harry, acting as if he didn’t notice anything because there was no way Harry could understand the book.

Putting the book down, he raises his arms gesturing Harry closer. Harry stays there frozen as if he is scared, their eyes meet for split second and Tom could feel the horror in his eyes. It chills him to the core, the look in Harry's eyes. Since the day they both have met Harry has been the only one who hasn’t once looked at him like he was a freak or someone he should be angry with. For some reason those emerald eyes always held a fond and soft look for him that always made him feel nice and warm.

"Harry?" Tom calls out, standing up and walking towards Harry.

Harry takes a step back looking at him as if he was foreign, as if he no longer knew Tom.

"My love." Tom calls out, his voice showing his hurt.

 

* * *

 

When Harry had walked in the dorm excited to finally be with his lovely boyfriend and talk all about his adventure, he hadn’t expected the hocrux book on his hand.

Of course. Of course he hadn’t forgotten Tom's obsession. However he had thought maybe with him there Tom had maybe forgotten. His mind was running wild, haunted memories of Voldemort emerging from the cauldron, his pale sickly skin, and bald head, those slit like nose. What Tom, his beautiful Tom who is intelligent, handsome and so, so powerful had been reduced to! A mad man who couldn’t distinguish right and wrong.

 When Tom moved towards him he couldn’t help but see Voldemort instead, it made him flinch and take a step back. The hurt in Tom's voice was what brought back him from his memory, he looked and saw Tom again.

"I-" he spoke, but his throat was dry with fear.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Tom calls out walking closer, his hand wrapped around Harry's.

Harry takes a deep breath to stabilize himself. He was here to make sure Tom wouldn’t repeat his mistakes, he being scared and mad at Tom wouldn’t solve anything. He squeezes Tom's fingers tightly.

"Tom, come with me."

Tom squints at him. "Lead the way." He says calmly because Harry was clearly distressed.

Harry nods and takes him to their dorm room where Orion and Avery were playing exploding snap with other housemates. One hard look at them, they all squinter out of the room and Harry makes Tom sit on their bed.

He takes a deep calming breath. "Why are you reading that book?"

Tom squints at Harry. "You know what kind of book it was?"

"Of course I do Tom! Hocrux?! Are you kidding me!?" Harry nearly screams at Tom. He wanted so desperately to be calm but it was impossible. He was pacing in front of Tom.

"Harry, how do you know that? The book was in parseltongue."

'Because I can fucking speak it!' Harry hisses.

Tom raises his eyebrows. 'H-How?'

"That is beside the point Tom! Hocrux! You were reading a book about hocrux!" He says. His high pitched voice stressing how absurd the whole idea was.

"Harry. You can read parseltongue." Tom repeats as if he is daft.

Harry sighs. "Oh for fucks sake you wanker! Yes, I know how to speak parseltongue!" then it hits him, how did he know how to speak parseltongue. He couldn’t exactly tell Tom, 'Yea, it was because you tried to kill me when I was a baby and imbedded your fucking soul in me', could he.

'You could always say you were Peverell's descendant, Harry.' Death speaks in his mind suddenly. It nearly fucking gives him, a heart attack but he manages to swallow it down.

"How?" Tom asks.

"I am a Peverell's descendant Tom. Their descendants were known to speak parseltongue. Like you." He explains. "Tom. My point is, Hocrux?"

"I was merely reading the book, Hadrian."

"Don’t lie to me Tom!" Harry yells, whirling around to face Tom.

"Harry, why are you getting so worked up over such a simple thing? It is merely a book and it's not like you don’t know my endeavors into dark magic! In fact you have taught me few of the darkest curse too!"

"Tom, there is a difference in learning a dark curse and dabbling in death magic. You should never cheat death! Even the peverell brothers died, when death himself had given them the boon to avoid him!"

"Harry-"

"No. Tom, you don’t get to 'Harry' out of this. I stand firmly on my hatred with this thread of magic." Harry says, his arms crossed.

Tom was close to losing his mind. He didn’t want to loose Harry over something this tribal. "But, my love. Think of the possibilities! You and I could rule the whole of magical world, with our immortality we would be the most powerful wizards after Merlin himself!"

"Us?" Harry parrots.

"Yes. Us. Did you think I would want to be immortal and alone? Without you Harry, I would rather die." Tom says, his voice sincere.

Harry's face softens a bit before he pulls himself together. "No Tom. There would be no us if you decide to make a hocrux."

Tom takes a step back as if he has been slapped right in the face. "Harry." He whispers. "Is it because of the procedure? Because I have to find a living sacrifice?"

"No. No Tom, of course not. I am here supporting you in the trail to becoming a dark lord and you think I would be queasy that you would want to kill somebody? Of course not. It is because the effects of hocrux is too strong Tom. You will be splitting your soul. You do it once then you would want to do it again because the feeling and lure of hocrux is too strong. And you would want to do it again and again. Until you are a mindless husk without your soul."

Tom swallows. "How-how do you know this?"

"Because I have seen a man do that and it wasn’t a pretty sight. I will let you think for a day Tom, about what you are willing to do and whether you will be heeding to my suggestion or not. But I will let you know Tom, I love you, I love you so much but if you are willing to go down that path then I will leave you without looking back." Harry says, before turning back and getting out of the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm trouble in paradise!   
> Hope you liked it!   
> Who do you think Tom would choose his immortality or Harry?


End file.
